Error 1392
by W1nterpaw
Summary: After Pokémon Alpha Sapphire's Delta Episode, Giratina is sick of the way the world is and forces the save data to overwrite. However it gets corrupted and causes the pokémon, their types and moves, and everyone to be rewritten completely. Now barely anything is the same, and the new trainer Ivory will be the first to experience the reality of the original world.
1. Overwritten

As far as anyone could tell, Hoenn was silent. There was no barks of mischief from Poochyena or any Wurmple calmly munching on leaves. The world seemed to stand still as the night blanketed gently over it.

Then two bright lights appears, piercing through the calm darkness. One was green, the other was red. The lights both reshaped themselves, their forms growing before eventually their lights dimmed and revealed two pokémon.

One was a Mega Sceptile. It stood standing with its back facing the other pokémon. Its hungry eyes were fixated on its opponent and its tail pointed towards it. Its claws were out and ready to counter-attack.

The other was a Mega Blaziken. It had its right leg up with its arms ready to punch. The two stared at eachother in the eyes. Their gazes had hunger, a burning desire for battle, a stinging itch for victory. Yet there was also respect and admiration for one another.

 _"Blaze Kick!"_

A young male voice broke the eerie silence between the two pokémon. Immediatly the Mega Blaziken sprang forwards. A crimson flame ignited and coated around its right leg. The Mega Sceptile blocked the kick, but still clenched its jaw in pain as the flames brushed against its skin. The Mega Sceptile's burnt arms pushed back the Mega Blaziken.

 _"Dual Chop!"_

A young female voice called to the Mega Sceptile. Glowing lime green sabers formed on its arms and it rushed forward. The Mega Blaziken blocked the first hit with its legs, but the Mega Sceptile struck again and hit it in the side.

 _"Quick, Blaze Kick!"_

The Mega Blaziken struck the small opening its opponent left after it attacked. The Mega Sceptile yelped as it was slammed to the ground. Its head faced the ground as it struggled to get up.

 _"Hit it again before it gets up!"_

Mega Blaziken prepared another firey leg before the Mega Sceptile sprung up to its feet. It faced the Mega Blaziken, revealing a bright ball forming in its mouth. The Mega Blaziken stared in shock as the Mega Sceptile glared back.

 _"Yes! Hyper Bea_ _m!"_

The white and magenta beam consumed the Mega Blaziken. It was a few moments of chaos before everything settled. The Blaziken reverted and collapsed. As it was sent back to its Pokéball, the Sceptile smiled before reverting and stumbling.

Brendan closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them again and smiled even further. "Just as I'd expect from a champion." he said. May sprayed a full restore onto Sceptile's wounds and smiled up at Brendan. Once Sceptile's wounds were healed, she returned it to its pokéball. She got up and the two continued on the way to Littleroot. Brendan suddenly stopped. "May, look!" he pointed towards the night sky. May looked up at the sky where many shooting stars streaked. They rushed across the dotted sky before disappearing. It was beautiful.

"Hey, May." Brendan suddenly spoke. May looked back down at him. "Yeah?" she asked. Brendan smiled. "I was thinking about how you were the one to stop Team Aqua, capture Kyogre, and become champion. Not that I'm jealous, but..." the two met eye to eye. "It seems that all of Hoenn relies on you, maybe even more. You're champion, so you're gonna be called on to settle full-on crisises. I wanted to know that no matter what happens, we'll still be best friends. I wanted to know if you could promise that," he finished. May smiled. "You don't need me to promise that," she answered. Brendan's hand brushed the back of his head. "Yeah, but I wanted to be sure. Like we could trade something we have to make sure, to embody it, y'know? I have a Torchic feather that your Treeko plucked out in our first fight. We could use that?" he explained, pulling out the feather and showing it to May. It was tiny and orange with a small tuft of yellow fluff at the bottom. "I have a leaf that Treeko shed off. That should work." she showed Brendan the tiny leaf.It was inside a a narrow, plastic, and round box filled with a gel that keeps it alive.

"Alright. This will embody our friendship. No matter what happens, we will be best friends, agreed?" Brendan held out the feather. May gave him the leaf and grabbed the feather.

"Agreed."

Giratina was sick of the universe it was in. The reality that it _embodied._ It spent years watching humans walk about their daily lives like a child watching an antfarm. That's all they are. Little tiny ants. Yet, they are so self-proclaimed and think they are above the gods. Children would constantly summon the legendaries to pelt them with Ultra Balls. _Children._ _Human children_ think they can command the gods of the entire universe. Palkia and Dialga don't mind it. They _let them_ catch and command them. How foolish. They are putting the whole of time and space in the hands of _human children._ A Muk has better judgement and it's just a pile of goo! It irritated Giratina so much. Was it because of the humans arrogance, or Palkia and Dialga's ignorance?

Giratina wanted to erase this whole universe and create a new one. A universe filled with order. The legendaries were free and treated as the gods they were, not a child's pet. There was one problem. It needed Palkia and Dialga to completely erase and create a universe. They'd never agree. Besides, he can't do anything to the world. It could just watch it from an alternate world. It can't escape.

Not on it's own. The idea popped in it's head. It could use the naive human children. Their foolishness will get it out of here. Now after that... it can maybe overwrite the save data. It needs more strength. The human child can take care of that. He or she will certainly restore it's original strength for their own benefit. Yes, it has watched the young pokémon trainers for a long time. They are willing to give a legendary their full strength so they can be better than all other trainers. Perhaps that is why the legendaries obey the humans? There are plenty of humans willing to catch it, the Griseous Orb is out there somewhere, all it needs now is to wait. It heard a sound in the distance and then footsteps. Guess it wont have to wait too long after all.

It was around sundown. May landed onto the stone top of the Sky Pillar. She waited a moment then turned around and faced Rayquaza. "Thank you for saving all of us," she thanked. Rayquaza dipped it's head as May returned it to the Ultra Ball she caught it in. She- no, _they_ saved Hoenn again. People can think what they want, but it was her Pokémon who were the true saviors.

Looking up towards the sky, she took a breathe and pulled out the Eon Flute. She played the same notes she always did. The sounds echoed throughout the skies. Soon, Latias came soaring through the skies circling above the Sky Pillar. May took another breath before running off the tower. Latias caught her shortly after she jumped. She tapped the keystone and its shining light came, then another light responded on the amulet Latias wore that had the Latiasite embeded in it. The strange wall closed around them in a sphere before it burst open and Mega Latias dashed off. May remembered her and Brendan were going to see the meteor shower. The wind roaring in her ears, she sped off to Mossdeep City.

May jumped off the Mega Latias. The momentum would make someone fall flat on her face, but she was used to riding Mega Latias. She ran forward as she hit the ground before slowing to a halt. She sat down on a bench and played with her pokémon for a while, excluding Kyogre and Rayquaza. She only played with them in the open so they don't smash anything. As she sat down, Mightyena laid by her side, Sceptile stood on the other side, Torkoal stood in front of her while Pikachu sat next to it. May gave them all pokèpuffs, combed through Mightyena's long black fur on it's back, high fived the Pikachu, and cleaned dirt off of all them. After that and a bunch of petting and making faces, she returned them to their pokéballs.

Now the sun was reduced to a soft pink glow on the horizon. Night was coming. May looked up and saw a black figure soaring through the sky before another figure jumped down in front of May. She smiled up. "Took you long enough, Brendan," she said. Brendan smiled back. "I wasn't late, you were just early," he insisted. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "You did it, huh? You stopped the meteor? What was that like?" he inquired. "What? You mean riding an ancient legendary pokémon at hundreds of miles an hour straight through a meteor? I guess it was fun." she joked. "There was a pokémon inside of the meteor," She paused and pulled out her PokéNav plus. She scrolled through it for a moment before continuing. "Deoxys. Apparently it was a virus in space that mutated when it was exposed to a laser." she showed Brendan the picture. He marvelled at it before looking at May. "Let me guess, you-" "Yes, I caught it," May answered his question. Brendan didn't seem surprised. He looked around for a bit before realizing something. "Oh, it's almost time for the meteor shower to start, come on!" he grabbed her arm and they went into the space center.

Them and the others who came sat on benches on the roof. Hers and Brendans teams were out. Rayquaza floated beside the building so it wouldn't block people's view and Kyogre rested in the ocean. The other pokémon sat or laid next to their trainers. "Thanks for taking me here." Brendan turned to May. She smiled back. "It's no problem. We're best friends, aren't we?" she brushed her finger over the Torchic feather inside of the knot in her bow. Placing his finger on the encased leaf on the strap of his backpack, he smiled and nodded. May looked around at the others and recognised another familiar face. "Wally, hey!" she greeted her other friend. His Gallade looked at her before Wally turned to look as well. "Oh, hey May. Brendan." he waved back.

 _"*beep boop* The Litleonid meteor shower is starting. Please remain silent and turn your attention to the sky. *click*"_

Music started playing on the speakers, a piano with an orchestra in the background. It wasn't blasting, just softly playing. The meteor shower was nothing like the one they saw outside of Littleroot. The Litleonids were bright white with red and orange gas surrounding them. Red and orange dust was left in their contrails next to the white line. It looked like a fire and it's embers, which is why they were named after Litleo. May's shoulders relaxed and her breathing slowed. There was no rushing to be the best and there was no saving the world. This was just a time to be with friends and forget all that, to just breathe for a bit. She just stopped thinking and watched the meteors, drifting off into a state of being half sleep and half awake. While she was in that state, she realized how good it was to have a close friend.

 _"*beep boop*Thank you for coming. We hoped you enjoyed the Litleonid meteor shower!*click*"_

May snapped back into reality. Did it blow over or drag on? She didn't pay attention. "So those were the Litleonids, huh? They were really pretty, wouldn't you think so?" Brendan got up and stretched. May nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah," she replied. "If you want, we could ride Kyogre back to Littleroot," she offered. Brendan smiled. "Thank you. Why don't you want to ride Latias?" he asked as they approached the beach. "Latias would be asleep by now. Besides, I don't feel like soaring through the sky at high speeds right now," May explained to him. It was around 10 or 11pm now. They both mounted Kyogre and they sailed off to Littleroot.

"See you tomorrow! Thanks again for taking me, oh, and thanks for the ride to!" Brendan waved as he went in his house. May waved back before opening her door. "There you are! How was it?" her mom was on the couch. "It was nice. Very pretty." May answered. Her mom smiled. "There's food in the fridge if you want some." she offered. May shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. I'm probaby going to bed," she said. Her mom just nodded. "Alright. Have a good night!" she called to May as she went up the stairs to her room.

May turned on the light. She closed the door behind her before she undid her bow and turned the light off again before laying in bed. She laid on her side as she looked at the knot in her bow. The feather inside it to be precise. _'Best friends no matter what happens...'_ she repeated to herself before she drifted into sleep.

 _"WARNING: SAVE DATA ALREADY EXISTS. OVERWRITE CURRENT DATA AND CREATE A NEW SAVE FILE?"_

An emotionless, metallic, and loud voice suddenly spoke. Where was she? May looked around her surroundings. It was dark and shadowy. Strange wisp-like things flew by. Some were crimson. Some were navy blue. Some were seaweed green. She saw a huge Pokémon in the distance. It looked like a ghost with some golden ribcage like structure on the outside with a golden head. "Yes," it answered. She noticed two other huge pokemon. One was deep blue and stood on four legs. It had a long neck and had light blue stripes on it with some silver armor-like structures on it's chest, head, and feet. The other stood on two legs. It was silver and had huge, round, pink gems on it's arms and chest. "No, no, no!" they both insisted.

 _"ERROR. OVERWRITE CURRENT SAVE FILE?"_

The emotionless voice spoke again. The pokémon didn't seem to pay attention to the "error" part. "No, don't overwrite!" the blue pokémon begged. "Do it. Create a new save file!" the ghost-like pokémon sounded impatient. Was this a dream? Suddenly a wave of pain slammed on May. No, it wasn't. She felt extremely weak. Her head was hurting. Her thoughts were scattering like Wurmple hearing the sound of Tailow. She could only think one thing: What was happening?!

 _"OVERWRITING CURRENT DATA, PLEASE WAIT..."_

"Yes!" the ghost-like pokémon pleaded triumphantly. The other two panicked. "No, no, no, no! Shut it off! Stop it!"the silver and pink one ordered.

 _"WARNING. IF YOU-"_

"Just do it!" the pokémon sounded desperate. Suddenly a loud static noise sprinkled with screeches filled the air.

 _"ERROR... E-ERROR... E-RROR CODE... 1... 3... 9... 2... FILE IS... C-CORRUPT... E-E-ERR- EEE- OH- AH-"_

And then everything stopped and May blacked out.

 _"NEW SAVE FILE CREATED"_


	2. A Completely Different Start

_"ERROR. TRAINERS, WILD ENCOUNTERS, POKÉMON MOVESETS, POKÉMON ABILITIES, AND_ _P_ _OKÉMON TYPES_ _ARE CORRUPT. NO S_ _ERIOUS DAMAGE DETECTED,_ _RUNNING..."_

Ivory sat on the couch as the truck moved along. How long has it been? She lost track a while ago. She just laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling and feeling the van move. Sometimes the van ran over a rock, keeping her from drifting off. Suddenly, the truck stopped, and Irene fell on the ground, right on her face. She grabbed her nose in pain, then the doors opened up. Everyday sunlight peeked through, but everyday sunlight looks blinding when you were in a truck for maybe two or three days. Her eyes finally got used to the light, then she stood up and left the truck.

Ivory took a quick look around Littleroot Town. The grass was deep green and the trees were rustling in the wind. It was really quiet and peaceful. It was small to, really small, but that was fine. She went inside her new house and saw her mom looking around at the various pokémon helping move. "Oh, hey! Sorry you had to ride in the truck the entire time," her mom turned around and faced Ivory, who shrugged as a responce. "It's fine. I could of just lived in the truck," she teased. Her mom chuckled a tiny bit before looking concerned. "Is your nose bleeding?" she asked. Ivory recoiled her head before wiping her nose with the back of her hand and realizing she was. Her mom gave her a paper towel. "Your room should be ready, go set your clock," she told her. Ivory nodded and headed upstairs.

She set the clock to 2:37pm then she looked around at her room for a bit. The pokémon did a good job organizing her things. She wouldn't set it up better herself. Making sure her nose stopped bleeding first, she threw the paper towel in the trash bin. She tied back her brown hair into a ponytail before she went downstairs, where her mom was sitting near the tv. "Oh, Ivory! Come quickly!" she hastily urged. Ivory walked over and saw a news reporter standing next to a Wobbuffet wearing way too much bright red lipstick.

"...That is all from Petalburg Gym, thank you for tuning in!" "Wobbuffet!"

"Oh... I thought your father would be on. He's always busy with work. Oh yeah, you should say hi to Professor Hawthorn, he lives nextdoor. He studies pokémon, maybe he could give you a partner?" she suggested. Ivory just nodded and left the house.

Ivory walked into her new neighbor's house and saw a woman sitting on the couch, who looked over her shoulder at Ivory. "Oh, you must be our new neighbor! The professor isn't here right now. You should go talk to Alex though, he could use a new friend. He should be upstairs." the woman nodded towards the stairs. Ivory nodded. "Alright. Thank you." she headed upstairs. Nobody was up there. She noticed Alex's room layout wasn't too different from her own. Maybe the moving pokémon were taught to put a certain thing in a certain spot? That would make sense. As she was thinking about that, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Alex. He had a teal shirt on with some dark grey jeans. His hair was dark brown, almost black, his eyes were azure blue, and he was a bit taller than Ivory.

"Oh, hello. You must be the professor's kid, right?" she greeted. Alex smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Name's Alex. You are?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Ivory." she held out her hand. Alex shook it before fliching for seemingly no reason. "I promised my dad I'd go study some pokémon for him. I gotta go, nice meeting you, Ivory!" he grabbed a Pokéball on his desk before rushing downstairs.

When Ivory walked outside, she saw a little girl at the end of Littleroot paniking. Her instincts told her to go ask what's wrong. "P-Professor Hawthorn needs help!" the girl explained. Ivory ran into Route 101 to find the professor being chased by a Phanpy. Hawthorn looked much like his son but his hair was more brown. He turned and faced Ivory. "Y-You! This Phanpy won't leave me alone!" he backed away from the Phanpy. For some reason, just for a moment, she expected to find a bag on the ground. There was nothing on the ground. Ivory wasn't sure what to do, then suddenly it started raining. A Whismur jumped out in front of Ivory.

The Phanpy turned and faced the Whismur. "Ah! That Whismur wants you to fight with it! Tell it yo use egg bomb!" Hawthorn's shoulders relaxed but he was still scared. Ivory looked down at the Whismur who nodded back. "Use egg bomb!" she called to the Whismur. It spawned an egg out of nowhere and hurled it directly on the Phanpy's head. A face covered with egg, the Phanpy got scared and fled.

"Oh, thank you! I would of taken my Arcanine, but I didn't think the Pokémon would attack." Hawthorn wiped the sweat from his face. He looked down at the Whismur, who was still standing in front of Ivory. "I think that Whismur wants to join your team. Here." he threw Ivory a Pokéball. Ivory got onto her knees and tapped the Whismur with the Pokéball. It went inside and shook once before clicking. "Let's go back to my lab."

"So? How do you like your new partner?" Hawthorn asked. Ivory looked down at the Whismur, who they found out was female. "I like her alo- ow!" she put her hand on the Whismur, which unexpectantly burned. "Oh yeah. Whismur's skin burns. It also can summon a tiny drizzle which creates steam to hide it." Hawthorn explained. Whismur looked guilty seeing her new trainer's hand burnt and ran to the back of the room. She soon came back holding a burn heal. Ivory smiled at Whismur and grabbed the burn heal. "Thank you." she sprayed the burn heal on her hand and immediatly the stinging stopped. "Alex is on Route 103. You should go show him your new partner." Hawthorn suggested. Ivory nodded and returned Whismur to her Pokéball.

"Alright so if these live here with these..." Alex trailed off into a mutter. Ivory walked over to him. "Hey, Alex," she said. He turned around holding a notepad and a pencil. "Oh hey, Ivory, what's up?" he lowered the notepad a bit. "I just wanted to introduce you to my new partner here, Whismur," she said. Whismur peeked from behind her leg up at Alex. "Oh, cool! We should have a battle. I don't know that much about Whismur. It will help." he sent out a Slakoth. Ivory looked at Whismur. "You ready to fight?" she asked. Whismur stared at her for a second before nodding and running in front of her.

It started sprinkling. "Psycho boost!" Ivory said. A purple and magenta fire coated Whismur and she ran and tackled the Bulbasaur. Afterwards a blue ring surrounded Whismur that moved downwards before it disappeared. "Use flamethrower!" Alex told his Slakoth. The attack wasn't very effective on it, plus it was weakened from the rain. "Egg bomb!" Ivory quickly said. The Slakoth tumbled over before Alex returned it to its pokéball. "That's one powerful partner you got there." Alex looked at Whismur, who beamed with pride at the compliment. "Thank you, your Slakoth seemed very strong, you'd probably win if it weren't for Whismur's type and ability." Ivory smiled and returned Whismur to her pokéball. Alex smiled back and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, let's head back to the lab." he started to walk back.

An Arcanine slept in a huge brown bed in the corner with "Blitzburn" sewn into it in red thread. "Ah, so you beat Alex on your first try?" Hawthorn stared at Ivory in amazement. Ivory grabbed her wrist and smiled shyly. "Well, it was Whismur who really defeated his Slakoth..." she shrugged. Hawthorn smiled at her. "No need to be modest. No pokémon can be better than the trainer raising them," he repeated a saying spread between young trainers. Then he turned around and faced the table behind him for a few seconds before turning back around. He was holding pokéballs and some small machine that seemed slightly familiar. "Here, I want you and Alex to have these. Your own PokéNav plus and 10 pokéballs." he handed them to Ivory first and then to Alex. "These PokéNavs have a built-in DexNav. I want you to go out and fill it up with as much pokémon and information on them as you can." he looked at the two. Alex looked proud to be given this task, while Ivory had a bit of concern. Every single pokémon with as much information as possible? Pokémon were very complicated, just take Whismur for example. It's a fire type that can summon a drizzle and shoot eggs. Everything about that seemed strange. She'd have to catch every pokémon out there and find all of the weird details about them and enter that into the Pokédex. "Don't worry, it's easier than it sounds." Hawthorn seemed to know what Ivory was thinking, "Anyways, you should head out to Route 101, there's probably some pokémon out there just waiting to be caught!".

"Okay, you should have an AreaNav inside of your PokéNav. It will tell you if a pokémon is nearby. Look, it's going off right now." Alex pointed to the huge magnifying glass that appeared on the screen. He crouched down put his arm on Ivory's back as he did so she would do the same. Alex pointed towards the figure sniffing around the grass. "Now point the camera to that pokémon and it will identify it," he whispered. Ivory did as he said, then the PokéNav waited a few seconds before showing a silhouette of the pokémon. It had a long face and four legs with a stripe of what looked like fire running down it's back. "That must be a Ponyta. Those are pretty strong. Now just sneak up towards it nice and slow, make no sudden moves, and don't step on any twigs." Alex instructed. Ivory nodded and slowly walked towards the Ponyta. She froze once she started to see it clearly. It's legs were powerful and the fire on it's back wasn't as big as she expected. She waited a moment and held her breath once she was close, then she threw a pokéball. It shook once, twice, _click_.

She exhaled and grabbed the pokéball. "Nice job. That was some good stealth sneaking up on it like that." Alex stood up. Ivory smiled at the pokéball before sending out her new friend. Alex studied it for a few seconds. "It's a male, a dragon type, with levitate." he concluded. Ivory stared at Ponyta for a bit before returning him to his pokéball. "We should go to Route 102 and head to Petalburg," Alex suggested. Ivory nodded and they walked off.

On Route 102, Ivory and Alex's path was blocked by a Cloyster. "Rock slide!" Ivory said. Ponyta kicked the cliff to the side of Cloyster. Rocks came tumbling down. Not boulders, but large stones. One of them hit the Cloyster on it's shell. It shouted in outrage before flames emerged from beneath it's shell and it rolled and attacked Ponyta. It wasn't very effective. Ivory threw a pokéball, it shook twice before it burst open. The Cloyster went into flames again before rolling at Ponyta. Before it made contact, Ivory threw another pokéball. This time it worked. "Female, dragon type, and it has the ability damp," Alex said. Ivory smiled as they continued.

"Look at you, three pokémon already. Filling the Pokédex shouldn't be too hard for you." Alex walked with Ivory the rest of the way to Petalburg. Ivory smiled at him. "Aren't you gonna catch something?" she asked. Alex shugged. "Ehh... I kinda have high standards for my team I guess. Don't worry, I'll get around to it," he assured. He stopped and looked around at the other trainers. "You should train up with them. Trainers are always looking for a battle partner." he suggested. Many youngsters were around looking for a fight. Ivory nodded and readied her pokéballs.

Her pokémon were much stronger after battling the youngsters. Ponyta learned to do a jump kick, which was strong but left him wide open if he missed. They arrived at Petalburg and healed up at a Pokémon Center. "Well, I'm heading back to catch some Pokémon, see you later, Ivory." Alex turned around and waved goodbye before he left. Ivory waved back before noticing the gym her dad, Lorin, worked at. Maybe her and her team could take him down and she could win her first gym badge! The thought exciting her, she entered the gym. Her father stood there and looked at her in slight surprise. "Hey, Ivory." he walked towards her. "I'm guessing that you're a trainer now and that you're not here to visit me at work," he smiled. Then, the automatic doors behind her opened. A boy ran in, his hair was almost white with a hint of lime green, he wore a silver shirt with a white jacket and pants. "Oh, Damien, What brings you here?" Lorin asked. Damien took a few breaths before answering. "I wanted to have my own partner. Could you help me with that, please?" he politely asked. Lorin shook his head. "Sorry, I cannot leave the gym yet. My daughter, Ivory, can help you though." he nodded towards her. Ivory turned to Damien then smiled and nodded. "I'll help you. Here, follow me." they both left the gym and headed to Route 102.

"Okay, so now I just throw the pokéball at it, right?" Damien asked. He fought with her Whismur because Ivory let him borrow her for this. He was fighting a Nincada. He's been asking if he was doing thigs correctly whenever he did something, but it didn't annoy Ivory that much. "Right," she confirmed. Prepping like a baseball pitcher rather unnecessarily, Damien threw the pokéball. It shook once, then twice, then _click_. He caught it. Damien stared in disbelief before happily picking up the pokéball. "Let's go back to the gym!" he said.

Damien was holding Nincada close to him. "Congradulations on catching a Nincada, Damien." Lorin smiled and nodded at him. Damien smiled back before he turned around. "Thank you. I'm going to train up my new partner!" he left the gym. Ivory waited a moment before turning to Lorin. He frowned slightly. "I know you want to fight me, but that will have to wait. You're simply not strong enough. You should go through Petalburg Woods and head to Rustboro City. You should defeat the other gyms and then I promise we will battle," he said. Ivory felt slightly disappointed, but she just nodded and left. Outside, she saw Route 104. _'If you insist, then I'll defeat the other gyms, then you.'_ she thought as she went into Route 104.

The ocean's waves were in the distance as she walked on. Ivory stopped and saw something moving in the distance. _'Oh, that's a Latias.'_ Ivory could recognize the pokémon. It was laying down and could clearly see Ivory, but didn't care that much. "Go, Cloyster!" she sent Cloyster out. The Latias raised it's head but still didn't really care about her or her pokémon. "Pound!" Cloyster hurled herself onto the Latias. The Latias yelped but didn't attack Cloyster, not because it didn't care, but because it was using slack off to recover from the attack. Ivory threw a pokéball before it finished restoring it's health. She caught it. _'If I remember correctly, Latias is always female, she's an ice and psychic type, and she has pressure as her ability ability,'_ she thought. She could remember the gender off the top of her head, but the type and ability were slightly harder to recall. "Now to Petalburg Woods," she thought out loud.

The light that managed to get through the blanket of leaves just waved on the floor that was in some places blanketed in tall grass. She snuck through the grass, careful not to disturb all of the pokémon. Then something jumped at her. It was a Chinchou. Ivory sent out Latias. "Lovely kiss!" she said. Latias glared down at Chinchou with a grin cutting across her face. Chinchou shuttered, then Latias forced a kiss. It was really disturbing to watch. Then Chinchou was asleep. "Great, now bubblebeam!" Latias spewed a stream of water surrounded by bubbles. The attack woke up Chinchou, who summoned a wind that look like it was about to pierce Latias's skin, but it didn't. Ivory threw a pokéball, then Chinchou was captured. _'Nice, that's five pokémon!'_ she thought.

"Ahh! Someone! Please! Help!" Ivory stopped dead in her tracks. She ran over to find a scientist backing away from some slouchy guy in a black bandana and a blue and white shirt. The scientist turned around and saw Ivory. "You! You're a trainer, right? Please, save me from this thug!" the scientist begged. Ivory ran in front of the scientist and sent out Latias. The thug scoffed. "You're gonna regret crossing with me, kid!" he sent out a Zigzagoon. "Latias! Bubblebeam!" Ivory ordered before the thug could order his pokémon. The Zigzagoon stumbled backwards but was still standing. The thug smiled. "Rock slide!" he said, but Latias already attacked with another bubblebeam, and Zigzagoon was defeated. The thug growled in a way that sounded like it came from his Zigzagoon. "You'll regret messing with Team Aqua, kid." he returned his Zigzagoon and fled.

"Oh, thank you! Here, for your troubles!" the scientist handed Ivory a silver cd inside a plastic case with "DOOM DESIRE" written in black marker. "It's a TM. Just put it into the disk tray on the bottom of your Pokénav and show the screen to the pokémon you want to teach it to. I should be off, thanks again!" the scientist ran off.

Ivory put the TM into the Pokénav. It showed a pop-up that said "TECHNICAL MACHINE DETECTED. PLEASE FACE THE SCREEN TO THE POKÉMON YOU WANT TO TEACH... DOOM DESIRE". Ivory sent out Cloyster. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she showed Cloyster the screen anyways. It sounded like a video was playing and Cloyster watched it intently. It was over after about thirty seconds. "Why don't you try the move out?" Ivory suggested. Cloyster nodded and closed her eyes tightly. After a moment, Cloyster reopened them. Ivory looked around for a bit. "So... did it work?" she asked herself. She waited a bit before she pulled out Cloysters pokéball. Then, silver and orange lines fell from the sky and crashed onto the tree behind Ivory. She dodged the falling branches. "I guess it did work." she returned Cloyster.

Ivory walked out of Petalburg Woods. It took a moment to get used to the sunlight after spending time in the shady woods. She saw the trainers all around the pathway. _'Rustboro City should be past this route. Then, I can finally get my first gym badge!'_ she thought as she readied her pokéballs to fight the numerous trainers. Whoever the gym leader is, she'll be ready to fight them.


	3. Discovering Yesterday

_Auther's Notes: In case you see any two words that are missing a space in between them, I tried to fix it. I saved the doc and came back, then there were a lot of conjoined words all over the chapter. I have no idea what caused this to happen, but I fixed as much of them as I could_

"Chinchou! Use counter!"

An Electrike slammed its paws down on Chinchou, but it rammed it in the belly after. The Electrike yelped before it fell on its side. "Oh no!" Electrike, return!" the youngster returned Electrike. Ivory returned Chinchou before shaking the youngsters hand. "You did good. Keep training up that Electrike and it will become very powerful." she complimented before walking into Rustboro City.

She healed up her team at the pokémon center before looking around to see where the gym was. "Oh, hey!" Ivory jumped and turned around to see Alex. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Alex." she took a breath. Alex shrugged. "I was excited, I guess. So, I assume you want to challenge Beatrix? Her gym should be over there." he pointed to a building in the distance. Ivory smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you later!" she waved as she ran to the gym.

She went inside the gym and saw the different paths around. She then saw a man who was dressed like a butler. "Hello, young trainer. Here to face Beatrix? I'd like to warn you. There are trainers within the pathways to her. Pick the right path and you can avoid them," he told her. Ivory nodded and went into the pathways.

She did fight a couple of trainers, but none did any serious damage to her team. Finally, she saw Beatrix. The gym leader turned around and faced Ivory. "Ah, so you made it." Beatrix smiled, "So if it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will get." she sent out a Magnimite. Ivory smiled and sent out Cloyster. "Doom desire!" she shouted. "Use pursuit!" Beatrix ordered quickly after. Magnimite's attack landed just after Cloyster finished the beginning of her attack. "Now pound!" the Magnimite tried to slam its body on Cloyster, but she dodged the attack. "Flame wheel!" Cloyster's attack knocked out the Magnimite.

Ivory sent out Whismur and Beatrix sent out a Snorunt. Before either of them could make an attack, the doom desire attack landed on Snorunt. It was still standing, but looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. "Here, Snorunt!" Beatrix threw a potion at Snorunt. The top broke off and the healing liquid spilled all over Snorunt's injuries. They weren't healed all the way, but it was enough to keep it fighting. "Egg bomb!" Ivory wasn't going to let Snorunt deal some serious damage. Snorunt had to take a moment to shake the egg whites off of its face, so Ivory didn't waste that small delay. "Psycho boost!" Whismur charged at Snorunt, but it dodged. "Moonlight!" a bright ball appeared in the air and the small cuts on Snorunt healed. Whismur attacked with egg bomb, but Snorunt

simply healed again. Ivory returned Whismur and sent out Latias. "Hyper beam!" Latias's attack knocked out Snorunt.

Beatrix sent out a Beautifly. Latias had to rest after that hyper beam. "Magnitude!" the Beautifly slammed against the ground, causing it to shake and crack at some places. It was at a seven, which was really powerful, but not enough to knock out Latias. "Bubblebeam!" Latias's attack seemed to injure it, but not take it down. "Magnitude again!" this time, it was at a five. Seeing that Latias was almost down, Ivory threw an oranberry while Beatrix threw a potion at the same time. "Hyper beam!" Latias quickly attacked before Beautifly could. Then, Beautifly finally collapsed. Ivory returned Latias, who was smiling at her victory.

Beatrix walked over to Ivory. "Congratulations. You earned this. It's the stone badge." she handed her the badge that looked like a cracked brick. "You have much potential as a trainer. The other gym leaders will get stronger and stronger, but I believe you will be able to handle it." she also handed Ivory a TM for double kick.

Ivory taught double kick toLatiasin exchange for Latias completely forgetting bubblebeam. After that she walked out of the gym. Afterwards, she heard some commotion in the distance. Then she saw a thug who looked like the one she fought a while ago. The second thing she noticed was a researcher trying to chase him. "No, come back here!" the third thing she noticed was the briefcase in the thugs arms.

Ivory ran over to the researcher. "What's wrong?" she asked. The researcher looked at her, his face filled with worry and relief. "You're that girl from Petalburg woods! That thug took the Devon goods I need to deliver. I'd to call on your help again, but... please help!" he pointed to the Team Aqua grunt running towards a cave. Ivory didn't say anything in reply. She just ran after the grunt as fast as she could.

She ran through the tall grass without getting attacked by any pokémon. She soon spotted the cave the grunt went into. She looked around once inside, her eyes were struggling to see anything. Then, she saw the grunt holding the briefcase. There seemed to be a Farfetch'd next to him. He turned around and faced Ivory. "It's you, from Petalburg Woods! My bro told me 'bout ya! Come on, just take another step, I dare ya! I... errm... have this guy right here. Trust me, you don't wanna mess with 'em." the grunt put on a huge grin while he pointed to the Farfetch'd, who just gave a puzzled look back. His smile was replaced with a confused look when she actually took a step forward. "I didn't actually mean that! You were supposed to be threatened! Just... take the stupid briefcase! There 'aint even any cash in there, just junk!" the grunt threw the briefcase at Ivory and ran. With a briefcase in her hand. She invited the Farfetch'd to come along with her.

"Oh, bless you! You're a life saver! The boss would have hadmy hide if I told him a thug took these!" the researcher opened up the case to check for damage. There were two large parts resting comfortably in black foam. There was a ball of dark green glass being held at its poles by two steel rods that connected along the equator of the ball. The other part was two long and sharp identical looking iron rods wrapped in electric wiring. "Thank you so much. But umm... I have no pokémon, these parts aren't safe with me. This whole fiasco proved that. Why don't you deliver these to Devon Corp. in Slateport City?" the researcher smiled and handed Ivory the Devon Goods. She nodded and took the briefcase, then the researcher left. Then almost immediately after, she saw Farfetch'd running towards an old man. "Oh, Peeko! You had me so worried! Don't do that again!" the old man smiled at Ivory. "Thank you! I'm in your debt!" the old man walked away, holding the Farfetch'd. Ivory waited a moment before she walked towards the pokémart, thinking about buying some pokéballs and potions for the road. Then, she saw Alex standing near the other end of Rustboro. He looked over to her before smiling and waving. "Oh, Ivory! Over here! I mean, after you're done buying things,".

"Mr. Whitewood told me you rescued his Farfetch'd. He said he's off to his house near Petalburg Woods," Alex said. Ivory nodded. "Thanks," she smiled. Alex spoke next. "Before you go... Do you want to battle to see how far we've come?" he asked. Ivory turned around. There was a few moments of silence before she nodded, "Sure,".

"Seedot!"

"Cloyster!"

"Use doom desire!" Ivory called. Alex quickly followed. "Ember!" he said.Seedot spewed out small flames and burning ash. Cloyster closed her shell tightly and the attack just left a few black marks on the rim of her shell. "Flame wheel!" she said. The attack knocked out the Seedot.

"Now our partners." Alex returned Seedot and sent out Slakoth. Ivory nodded and sent outWhismur. "Dragon dance!" a huge purple fire surrounded Whismur. Then, a magenta drake appeared and flew around inside the flame before disappearing. "Heat wave!" there was no visible attack, but afireywind blew from Slakoth. Suddenly, the doom desire attack fell from the sky, knocking out Slakoth.

"Hmm... You set up that doom desire and boosted your attack as a back up plan if that didn't work, huh?" he guessed. Ivory smiled and shrugged. "You're pretty good. Anyways, you may not know this yet, but Whitewood was once a great sailor," Alex said as he walked towards the pokémon center. He stopped and looked at the setting sun. "Oh, it's sundown already? Well, you wanna camp out on 116?" he turned around and asked. "Sure, but where do we have camp supplies?" Ivory asked. Alex tilted his head as if Ivory just asked what one plus one was. "Trainers can rent a tent and firewood at PokéMarts, you didn't know that?" he nodded towards the blue building.

They only paid about 300 pokéyen each for their camping supplies, which wasn't really that much for what it was worth. Each set had 2 pieces of firewood, a tent, a sleeping bag, and a lantern. They gathered bricks and rocks that now surrounded the pile of wood. "Ember," Alex told his Seedot. Afterwards, they had a decent fire going. It was getting late, the moon started laying its temperary dominance over Hoenn. With the help of their Pokémon, they got their tents built. The two young trainers fed their pokémon oran berries before they went inside their tents.

Ivory laid inside a blue sleeping bag, eyeing the embers inside the lamp slowly dying into darkness. The rustling and callings of many mysterious and unknown pokémon sounded outside. After a little while listening to the pokémon, she fell asleep.

"No matter what happens, we will be best friends, agreed?" Ivory blinked open her eyes to see a stranger holding out a small orange feather out to her She was slightly startled, not because of the boy in front of her. She seemed to be the complete opposite of startled by this person and that's what really startled her. She just stood there and stared at the person. "Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked while smiling. Ivory couldn't help but smile back. "It's fine," she said, then she felt something in her hand. A box. She looked at it, a plastic sealed box with a leaf in it. For no reason, she handed the object to the boy. He smiled and handed her the feather. Holding the feather made her feel somewhat comforted. It felt fuzzy and slightly warm.

"Always."

Ivory opened her eyes to see light peeking through the fabric of the tent. She sat up and stretched her arms before leaving. Outside, Alex was eating oran berries with his pokémon. He swallowed the last bit of the berry before smiling at her. "You alright? You look like you just peaked under a Mimikyu's rag," he offered her an oranberry. Ivory blinked and nodded. Shrugging it off as a nonsense dream, she grabbed the oran berry and bit into it. It was very firm and had a huge mixture of contradicting flavors.

"So, you were muttering in your sleep. What was that about?" Alex asked. Ivory gagged and swallowed the last bite of the Oran Berry as the buried concern about the dream rose up inside her. "I was dreaming about me talking to this guy somewhere outside Littleroot. I never saw him, yet he seems so familiar. It felt like he was a friend I've known for a long time," she explained. Alex was silent for a moment before he blinked and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you were friends back at your own, but you forgot about him," he guessed. Ivory shook her head. She wouldn't forget a friend, even if they were just people who hung out once in a while. "Well, I'm gonna ask Mr. Whitewood if he can give me a ride to Slateport. See ya' later!" Ivory walked towards Petalburg Woods.

She couldn't get her mind off of that kid. Not through Petalburg Woods or even sailing to Slateport. She didn't get it off until she saw Mr. Altan standing near the building when she arrived. As she got off the boat, Mr. Stone greeted her. "Hello. You must be the girl my delivery guy... hired..." he took the Devon goods. "I'm sure you know me. Please, follow me," Ivory went inside Devon Corp. with Mr. Altan.

"Take this to the main lab," Mr. Altan handed a scientist the briefcase while he walked towards the stairs. They both walked up to Mr. Altan's office. "You seem to begaining some reputation around here, aren't you, Ivory?" he picked up a sealed envelope on his desk and handed it to her. "Here, take this to my son, Aaron. He should be in Granite Cave near Dewford Town," he instructed as Ivory grabbed the envelope. She nodded and left. "Where to now?" Mr. Whitewood asked when she returned to the boat. "Dewford," she answered.

She walked onto the sands of Dewford Town. She looked around the town. She could see a long line extending from the entrance of Granite Cave. She sighed and looked around and saw the symbol of a gym. Why not? It looks like it's going to bea while anyway. After healing her team, she went in to face Xander. She couldn't see anything, but once the lights turned on a bit, she could see the outlines of the trainers and avoid them. After a few minutes of sneaking past trainers in the darkness, she saw Xander, who was illuminated by a spotlight that hung from above. She stepped into the spot of light on the ground, then he turned around and faced her.

"Slaking! Use razor wind!" the air became visible as it whirled around Slaking. "Quick Ponyta, use jump kick!" Ponyta's legs kicked through the whirling air and directly onto Slaking, who fainted from the blow. Taking a deep breath, she returned Ponyta. She won, but by this much. Xander returned Slaking along with the other two pokémon he had, Nidoran (Female) and Sentret. "Congratulations, you earned this," he handed her the knuckle badge, then the entire gym lit up brightly. Ivory smiled at Xander and walked out while beaming with pride.

She healed up and went into Granite Cave, but was quickly attacked by a Swinub. Although it was being stubborn, she soon caught it. Swinub was a male, a water type, has water absorb, and is hasty.

Finally, she saw a room lit up by a hole in the ceiling where the sun shined through. There, she saw a tall man standing there studying a wall. He turned around and faced Ivory. "Oh? You must be the one who saved the delivery guy. I heard about you, Ivory, is it? My name's Aaron. I'm the champion of Hoenn," he introduced, though Ivory already had a good hunch on who he was. Who forgets what the _champion_ looks like? Ivory handed him the letter. "Mr. Altan asked me to give this to you," Aaron grabbed the envelope. "Thank you.".

Aaron turned back around. "Here, Ivory, come up here," he said. Ivory walked up to see a mural of a huge fish-like pokémon in a raging sea. "This mural is of a pokémon known as Kyogre. Nobody alive has ever seen it and history books state of only rumors. There was no solid evidence of its existence, until the miners discovered this. This mural shows Kyogre in its full power. The legends say that only certain people chosen by it can unlock its full potential," he explained. Aaron turned to Ivory. "Look at this mural carefully, Ivory. It's said that if the one chosen looks at Kyogre, even if it's a mural, it can reveal power once unknown to them," Ivory stepped closer to the mural as he spoke.

Ivory was certainly amazed by the mural, but she didn't feel any ancient powers awakening inside her or anything like that. She studied the mural for a while, but then she looked down to see Aaron slightly disappointed. He shook his head slightly and smiled. "Here, you took the trouble of finding this room, have this. A TM of my favorite move, Amnesia. It clears your pokémon's mind and increases its special attack," he gave her the TM. As he walked away, she heard him mutter, "Sure is strange...".

She tried shrugging it off. She tried really hard, but she couldn't get the thought out of her head. What was strange? What was supposed to happen? Did she do something wrong? She simply couldn't shake the questions off of her. At least not until she got back to Slateport.


End file.
